Mike's Sweet Young Thing
by BluCrayonsRTasty
Summary: Sequel to The Kind of Girl Mike Could Love. Mike, Lea, Micky, Sammy, Peter and Davy are thrown into another crazy adventure with some shocking surprises along the way. For saiken2009.
1. Unexpected Announcement

**A/N 1 - Special thanks to my beta saiken2009, without her this story wouldn't even exist yet. Love ya so much! Hope you guys like this one :-)**

**A/N 2 - As I said this is rated M for a reason. Sexual situations, language, overall dark themes. You've been warned. Now enjoy :-)**

* * *

A year and a half had passed since Mike and Lea's wedding and everything was back to normal. Well, as normal as life at 1334 North Beechwood could be. There had been many adventures the boys and Lea had been through in that time; saving Peter from a crooked candy maker who wanted to enslave the children of the world with tainted lollipops, saving Davy from a muscle man whose girlfriend batted her eyes at him, saving Micky from a frankenstein/wolfman like creature he created using a chemistry set and "borrowed" genetic material. It seemed someone always needed saving, but they always found a way.

Their latest adventure found them at an abandoned toy factory, where the head toymaker had been kidnapped and forced to create robots that impersonated political figures. The madman behind the scheme wanted to use these robots to turn over the power to him so he could take over the world. Luckily, Lea, Sammy and the boys were able to put a stop to him before the robots could be completed.

Since then, things had been quiet and gigs were steady; so everyone was in a good mood. Being young and in love provoked big changes in Mike and Lea. Mike learned to calm down, a bit, and let things happen as they were going to. He still had that touch of a perfectionist in him, but he learned to let things go when they weren't important, at least. Lea was finally able to let people in and not feel as though she was alone in the world. The boys showed her that real families stick by each other no matter what.

One evening, Mike came downstairs with Lea and found Micky, Sammy, Peter and Davy sitting at the table waiting for dinner. They joined the others and sat in the two empty chairs. Micky and Sammy we're having a discussion about a geological expedition about an hour away that was being planned by a big shot archeologist. Peter was scribbling song ideas in a notebook Mike had given him for his birthday. Davy was staring out the window; daydreaming about a girl, no doubt.

"Lea and I have some news we'd like to share," Mike said suddenly. Unfortunately, everyone was so wrapped up in what they were doing they didn't hear him. Mike cleared his voice and yelled, "Hey, you guys!"

"Don't do that!" came four startled voices.

"Geeze Mike, you don't have to yell!" Micky replied.

"Yeah, Mike, you'll give one of us a heart attack that way," Davy quipped.

"Well, if you guys had heard me the first time I wouldn't have had to yell now would I?" Mike countered.

"What's up guys?" Sammy questioned. "You look like you've got something to say."

"Well," Mike continued, "I was trying to say Lea and I have some news we'd like to share." He looked at Lea with a smile then returned his gaze to their waiting friends. "Umm," he stuttered, "we... er... it's like this... Lea and I... we umm." No matter how hard he tried he couldn't get the words to come out. He was so excited, but so nervous at the same time.

"What Mike is trying to say," Lea interjected, "is that he and I are going to have a baby!"

"What she said," Mike added.

"You're pregnant!?" Sammy exclaimed. "Oh my God! Congratulations!"

Lea moved away from Mike; allowing the others to see her tiny baby bump.

"I couldn't really hide it anymore and I wanted to tell you before you figured it out on your own and yelled at me for not telling you," Lea said smiling.

Sammy jumped up and wrapped her arms around Lea so hard, Lea almost fell out of the chair. Micky, who had also jumped up from his seat, lifted Lea up and started spinning her around.

"Micky!" Peter cried, "Don't squeeze her, you're gonna squish the baby!"

"You can't squish a baby that way Pete," Micky said placing Lea back on the floor.

"Are you ok, hun?" Sammy asked. "You look a little green."

"I'll be ok in a minute, Sammy, thanks," Lea said taking a few deep breaths. "I haven't quite gotten past the morning sickness; and really it's more like all day sickness."

"When did you find out?" Sammy squealed. "And what took you so long to tell us?"

"Relax Sam," Lea replied, "We only found out for sure three weeks ago. Our doctor told us it would be best to wait a bit, to make sure I wouldn't miscarry."

_Lea remembered the day they found out very well. She had been feeling sick for over a week and Mike finally made her go get herself checked out. He had driven her there and insisted on going in to make sure she actually went in. _

_The thought of being pregnant had crossed her mind, but only briefly. She hadn't even said anything about it to Mike and had since forgotten all about it. _

_As they sat there Mike fidgeted nervously as he always did when Lea wasn't feeling well. Ever since the whole James/Babyface situation he had vowed he would make sure she was always ok. It got on her nerves at time, but she knew he only wanted to keep her safe. So she went along with it and didn't complain, for the most part._

_Today she wasn't complaining at all. All she wanted was to feel better. Luckily, they didn't have to wait long to be seen. She explained how she had been feeling over the past week; fatigued, nauseous, sore, and overall cranky and the doctor took a few notes then left the room. He came back for a urine and blood sample._

_Mike had been nervous about that; always fearing the worst when it came to Lea. When the doctor finally came back he got the shock of his life._

"_Well, we've got your test results back Mrs. Nesmith," the doctor explained. "And I'm happy to tell you that you and your husband are expecting."_

"_Really?" Lea said in disbelief._

"_Wait," Mike interjected. "Expecting what?"_

_"A baby, Mike," Lea replied. "I'm pregnant."_

"_You… you're… me and you… a baby?" Mike burst out in shock. _

"_Yes, Michael," Lea said placing his hand over her abdomen. "You and I are going to have a baby."_

"_I can't believe we created a little life together," Mike said rubbing his hand back and forth. "And it's right here, inside you. God, I love you Lea Nesmith."_

"_I love you too, Mike Nesmith," Lea replied, kissing him gently. "And this little one too." She placed her hand on top of his and smiled; they would finally be a real family. _

"Come here, love!" Davy yelled hugging her gently, bringing her back to the present. "I'm so happy for you! How far along are you? When are you due? Tell me something please! I can't take the suspense." He began hopping up and down causing Lea to bounce as well.

"Davy!" Lea exclaimed, "I didn't know you would be so excited! I'm happy you are, but please stop bouncing."

"Oh! Sorry, love," Davy squeaked.

"Well, to answer your questions," Lea started. "I'm about 10 weeks along. So I'm due in October."

"Oh a halloween baby!" Peter shouted. "This is so exciting! I, myself, am deeply jealous."

"Aww, Pete, you'll find the right girl and have a family one day," Lea said hugging him. "And in the mean time you get to have some practice with our little one. We're gonna need all the help we can get."

"Thanks, Lea, I can't wait to meet the little guy or girl," Peter said running his hand over her stomach. "I would love to help you guys. We all would. This is just so exciting!"

"Wait a minute," Micky interrupted. "I thought you didn't start getting big until later on."

"Wha…" Lea stuttered. "I didn't think I was _that_ big yet. I've only just started showing." By the look on her face she was clearly unhappy with Micky's observation. Mike wanted to ring Micky's neck for upsetting her so. He could already see the tears forming in her eyes. Her emotions had been so out of whack lately that she couldn't seem to handle much of anything; be it excitement or disappointment.

"The doctor said some people show earlier than others," Mike said slapping Micky upside the head. "Every pregnancy is different."

"Geeze, Mike, that's not what I meant at all," Micky replied rubbing his head. "I'm sorry, Lea, I just thought we wouldn't be able to tell until later on. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"It's ok, Mick," Lea said wiping the unshed tears from her eyes. "My moods are just all over the place lately. I still haven't gotten used to it."

Micky wrapped her in a big hug and, like Peter, rested his hand on her stomach; wondering at the fact that there was a tiny baby in there.

"Ahem," Mike cleared his throat loudly. Even though it was only Peter and Micky, he didn't like anyone touching Lea in such an intimate way. It gave him bad memories, but he wasn't about to admit it, however. He really didn't want to bring anything up from the past; especially with things going so well.

"Mike!" Peter cried. "We almost forgot about you! Congratulations, you must be so excited!"

"Thanks, Shotgun," Mike said as he ran his fingers through his hair. "I am really excited. Still kinda in shock though. I didn't even know what to think when the doctor told us."

"In shock?" Micky asked. "Weren't you guys planning this? I thought you guys wanted kids."

"Well… you see… planning's not really the word," Mike fumbled.

"We figured if it was meant to happen, it would happen," Lea finished for him. "We knew we wanted to have kids. We just didn't expect it to happen so soon, but we are very happy about it."

"Congratulations, Mike," Davy said turning to shake Mike's hand. "You're going to be a great father. Really"

"I hope so, Tiny," Mike muttered. "I really do."

"What's this 'I hope so' nonsense?" Micky questioned. "You're Papa Nez, you take care of us, you're our fearless leader. How can you not be sure?" Micky slapped his arm around Mike's shoulders in a sort of side hug and shook him a bit before releasing him.

"I don't know, man," Mike said fiddling with his hat. "I just… what if I… I just don't wanna be a failure."

"Come on, babe," Lea said softly and she took the hat from Mike's hands and placed it back on his head. "We've been over this. You could never be a failure." She placed his hand on her abdomen, "You're going to be great."

"Lea's right," Sammy chimed in. "There's no way you could ever fail that child. Just think of all you've done for all of us. All you've done for Lea. I know you remember."

"Yeah, how could I forget," Mike sighed. "Thanks, Sammy, I needed that."

"I see how it is," Lea joked. "You believe her, but you won't listen to a word I say?"

"Well, darlin'," Mike said grabbing Lea around the waist. "You're my wife, you have to say those things." Before she had a chance to respond he pulled her close to him and covered her mouth with his in a slow, sensual kiss.

"Gross! Get a room!" Micky and Sammy jeered.

"Like you guys are any better," Mike shot back over Lea's shoulder.

"Yeah," Lea added. "You guys can't and never could keep your hands off each other."

"Hey," Micky teased, "I'm not the one who knocked someone up." While everyone laughed, Micky felt he may have taken it a little too far with that one. "I'm sorry, that was kinda out of line. I didn't mean anything by it."

"It's fine, Mick," Lea reassured him. "We all know what you meant."

"Oh!" Sammy cried. "We have so many things we have to do to get ready! You need a crib, clothes, diapers, bottles, and probably a million other things I can't think of right now!"

"Woah there, buddy, relax," Lea replied, "We've got some time. I've still got 30 weeks to go, silly girl!"

"Yes, but we need to prepare!" Sammy said pacing the floor. "You can never start too soon! I know! We'll go shopping tomorrow! It can be a girls day out. Oh I hope you have a girl, so we can dress her up in cute little outfits and braid her hair."

"Geeze, Sammy," Micky exclaimed. "You seem like you're more excited about the baby than Mike and Lea!"

"It's not that we aren't excited," Mike stated. "It's like I said we're still in shock."

"That's right," Lea added. "We thought we'd have time to have some fun first, if you know what I mean. If it makes you happy though, Sam, I'll go shopping with you tomorrow."

"Good," Sammy replied smirking. "Because you really didn't have a choice in the matter."

"Ok, but can I eat now?' Lea asked. "I'm starving and I really want potatoes. Oh, with lots of hot sauce!"

The four boys rolled their eyes. This pregnancy was going to be quite an adventure.


	2. Cravings

**A/N - Thanks once again to my wonderful beta saiken2009. Couldn't do it without you :-) Hope you guys enjoy. Please review if you can, they really make my day and keep me motivated :-)**

* * *

About an hour later Mike had made Lea a plate of mashed potatoes; he decided to leave the hot sauce to her. He had to stifle a laugh as he watched her pour at least a quarter of the bottle over them.

"Are you sure you wanna use that much hot sauce, babe?" Mike asked. "You might be crying later."

"I don't care," Lea replied between mouthfuls. "It's so good!"

"Well," Mike said. "As long as you're happy."

"Never question a pregnant woman's eating habits," Sammy interjected. "She might rip your head off!"

"Oh come on, Sam," Lea said with a huff. "I'm not _that_ bad."

"Just wait, babygirl," Sammy replied.

Davy and Peter decided to let this whole scenario play itself out. They didn't want to say anything that could potentially upset Lea. Micky had already proven that one slip of the tongue could send Lea off the deep end and the last thing they wanted to do was cause her pain. They hated seeing her upset.

"I wouldn't ask about her food preferences right now, Mike," Micky whispered to him. "You don't want to upset her. I still feel terrible about what I said before about her being big."

"She knew what you meant, Mick," Mike countered. "She's pregnant, not insane. We don't have to walk on eggshells around her."

"Not yet," Micky replied. "But you might have to sometime soon. I've heard a pregnant womans moods shift more than the wind. Just be careful is all I'm saying. You never know what could trigger a crazy response."

"Alright, Mick, relax," Mike said with a sigh. "I'll try."

After Lea finished eating she made a beeline for the bathroom.

"Well she ran off pretty quickly," Mike said. "Maybe she's regretting using all that hot sauce already."

"No I don't think that's it," Sam said chuckling. "Pregnant women are notorious for having to pee. Like _all _the time. Just wait, you'll see." Just then Lea emerged looking content again.

"Feeling better, love?" Davy asked. "You look much more relaxed."

"Yeah," Peter added with a smile. "You're smiling now instead of looking like you're going to kill someone."

"I feel much better now," Lea said laughing. "Thank you for making me the potatoes, Mike. They really hit the spot."

"Anything for you, babe," Mike said grinning. "We were planning on going food shopping. Did you girls want anything while we're there?"

"Oh yeah!" Lea cried. "Hold on let me get a pen."

Lea scribbled down a list of things she wanted then handed the pen and paper to Sam.

"Do you want to add anything?" Lea asked.

"No, I think I'm good for now," Sam said handing the list to Mike.

"Ok, we're gonna get going then," Mike said kissing Lea goodbye. "See you later, babe."

"See you when we get back," Micky said grabbing Sammy around the waist. "Take care of our little mama here."

"I will," Sam replied. "You better get going; that's a pretty long list."

Peter and Davy waved goodbye and followed Mike and Micky out to the Monkeemobile.

"Wanna go for a walk, Sammy?" Lea asked. "I need to walk off some of that food or I'll be the size of a hippo by my second trimester."

"Whatever you say, girlie," Sammy said laughing. "Let's go walk on the beach."

"Ok, let's go!" Lea replied.

It was a beautiful day; warm and sunny with a slight breeze that felt wonderful. The girls walked out by the water and began their trek away from the Pad. There were a lot of people out enjoying the nice weather, so Lea and Sammy did one of the things they loved best: people watching. They observed some couples kissing and sunbathing, an old man trying to get his umbrella to stay in the sand, lots of young people playing volleyball and frisbee and even a little girl learning how to swim. That was especially adorable and Lea rubbed her belly thinking about her own child.

By the time they decided to head back to the Pad, Sam had noticed a distinct change in Lea's mood. When they left she was happy and excited, but now she seemed rather gloomy; a frown now plastered on her face.

"Alright, girly, spill it," Sammy said stopping.

"Spill what?" Lea asked.

"You were in a great mood when we left the Pad," Sammy replied. "What happened? You look all depressed now."

"It's nothing," Lea said flatly.

"It's not nothing," Sammy countered. "Come on, we've been through hell together. You can tell me what's going on. I just want to help."

"You're gonna think it's silly, it doesn't matter anyway," Lea said. "I'll be fine."

"If it matters to you, it matters," Sammy replied sternly. "Now spill."

"Alright, alright," Lea muttered. "If you must know, seeing all these pretty girls in their bikinis, with their perfect bodies is making me feel like shit. I feel fat and disgusting. I'm only gonna get bigger from here, I'm not even out of my first trimester. I'm gonna be huge. By the time the baby comes Mike probably won't even want me anymore. Just look at me. I finally found someone I can just be me around. Someone who loves me, baggage and all. I can't lose him."

"Are you crazy?!" Sammy said flabberghasted. "Lea Abigail Nesmith, you are one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen. I've told you this before, I know I have. And now that you're pregnant, you're absolutely ravishing! You've got that whole pregnancy glow working for you. And by the way you are _not_ fat, so just put that out of your mind. Mike loves you to death, he'd never leave you. It doesn't matter what you look like or what you weigh. The guy is totally head over heels for you; in case you missed the memo."

"Oh! No fair pulling the three name bit! But, thanks I really needed that," Lea said with a half smile. "I'm trying. It's just really hard sometimes. I'm barely even pregnant; this is crazy. Samantha Rebecca Temple, I don't know what I would do without you."

"It's no problem, babycakes," Sammy said hugging Lea close. "That's what friends are for."

By the time they got back to the Pad the boys were back and unloading all the groceries. They didn't seem to know where to put it all since there was much more food than they were used to buying. When they had finally arranged everything to where it fit they all sat around the kitchen table; exhausted from their efforts. The girls greeted them and Lea ran off to the bathroom, again.

"Hey, Mike," Sam whispered, keeping one eye on the bathroom door. "Can I talk to you for a minute? Alone."

"Sure, Sam," Mike said. "What's up?"

"Not now," She whispered. "I don't want Lea to know I talked to you."

"Ok…" Mike replied, not understanding what was going on.

"Davy, Peter," Sammy said turning to them. "Do you think you can distract her when she comes down? Ask her to help you organize dinner or something."

"Ok," Peter replied.

"We can do that," Davy added.

"Why don't we act like were looking for things to cook, that way it looks more natural?" Peter asked.

"Good thinking, Pete!" Davy replied, getting up to join Peter in placing food items on the table.

"What am I supposed to do?" Micky asked.

"You come with Mike and I so it doesn't look suspicious," Sammy said.

When Lea came back downstairs she noticed Davy and Peter were looking in the fridge and cabinets and piling things on the table as Mike, Micky and Sammy looked on.

"What are you guys doing?" Lea asked as things were being piled onto the table.

"We're trying to figure out what to cook for dinner," Peter said. "We got so much stuff we can't decide what to make first."

"What do you want to have, Lea?" Davy asked. "We want to make sure you and the baby have something good to eat.""

"OK," Lea said. "What have we got?" She looked through the items on the table and placed some rice and zucchini to the side. "Have we got any chicken? We can grill some with this zucchini and rice."

"Yeah, I think so." Peter said digging in the fridge. He pulled out a package of chicken breasts. "Here we go." He handed the package to Lea; inadvertently knocking over a small bottle of garlic powder. When Lea went to pick it up she stopped suddenly. She stood up straight, hand over her mouth, and ran upstairs to the bathroom.

"Uh oh," Mike said running after her. "Here we go again."

Mike opened the bathroom door and found Lea crumpled on the floor leaning over the toilet. He sat behind her and pulled her hair back away from her face. He stayed there with her as she was sick a few more times, not saying anything, just holding her hair and rubbing her back. When she finally finished she collapsed into his lap trying to catch her breath. He held her close to him; hating how sick she was. How he did this to her; even if it was something they both wanted. Once she got her bearings and started to relax he got her a glass of water from the sink to wash out her mouth.

"Thank you," Lea said. "For not being totally grossed out. I feel so disgusting."

"How could I be grossed out?" Mike asked. "The doctor said this was normal. I don't want you to suffer alone. And you are not disgusting, not even close."

"It's not easy, walking on the beach with Sam before," Lea started tearing up a bit. "Seeing all those pretty girls out there made me feel so shitty. I feel like I'm huge, I feel gross, I feel ugly. I can't explain it. It's terrible." Lea began to cry into her hands. "And now I'm crying again! I don't know how much more I can take. This isn't how I wanted this to be."

"Shh," Mike whispered stroking her face. "You're beautiful. I love you. There isn't an ugly thing about you. And you are nowhere near huge. I know it's hard; I know your emotions are all messed up. It kills me to see you like this though. The worst part is watching you fall apart knowing there's nothing I can do to make it better. I can't stand it." Mike sighed pulling Lea into a tight hug. "Come on, let's get you in bed. You need to relax. I'll tell the others you're ok then join you."

"You do help make it better, though," Lea said looking deep into his eyes. "Even when I can't stop crying; even when I can't stand to be around myself. You're the one that keeps me going. I know you can't always tell, but I swear just being around you makes me feel so much better. Knowing I don't have to be alone anymore, or ever again. I love you, Mike."

"I love you too," Mike said kissing her forehead. "Now let's go. It's nap time for you, young lady."

"Yes, sir," Lea said saluting him.

Mike chuckled and walked Lea slowly down the stairs to their bedroom, laid her in bed and kissed gently on the forehead.

"I'll be right back, I promise." Mike said walking back into the kitchen.

"Is she ok, Mike?" Peter asked. "You guys were up there for a long time."

"She's ok, shotgun," Mike replied. "Just not feeling well. I'm gonna go lay down with her in a minute." He turned to Sammy. "Were you gonna tell me about how she thinks she's unattractive and 'huge' all of a sudden."

"Yeah," Sammy said in shock. "She actually told you?"

"She just cried on my shoulder about it in the bathroom. There wasn't even anything I could do. I haven't felt this helpless since… well you know." Mike whispered. "You know what that means."

"It's bothering her a lot more than we thought," Sammy finished. "Go on, go to her. She needs you; we can talk about it later."

"Thanks, I really want to find a way to show her that she's not disgusting, or unattractive, or any of those other things she's thinking." he replied hugging her. "I'm gonna need your help though. Will you guys try and think of a way we can help her?"

"Of course, Mike," Davy said.

"Anything for Lea," Peter said pulling Mike into a hug.

"Ok, enough with the stalling. Go to her already," Micky said with a smile. "We'll regroup later."

Mike came back into the room and pulled the covers back to slip into the bed with Lea. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him.


	3. Love Me

**A/n - Many, many thanks to my awesome beta saiken2009. She helped me get two chapters posted in one day, that's a record for me lol. Anyway, this chapter was really difficult for me, so please take the time to review and let me know if you liked it.**

* * *

One of Mike's favorite things had always been laying in bed, just holding Lea, but he hated seeing her so upset. She shifted in his arms and turned her body to face him. She gazed up at him, her clear blue eyes bloodshot and watery.

"There's something wrong with me," Lea said sadly.

"What do you mean?" Mike asked, panic rising in his chest. "What's wrong? Are you ok? Is the baby ok? Do we need to go to the hospital?" He jumped out of the bed, but Lea caught him by his wrist before he could move away.

"No, Mike, sit back down," Lea said soothingly. "It's nothing like that. I'm fine. _We're_ fine."

"Merciful heavens, don't do that!" Mike cried. "You scared the living daylights out of me!"

"I'm sorry, Mike, please come back to bed," Lea said patting the empty space next to her. Once he was laying beside her again she sighed and tried again. "What I mean is there's something wrong with me mentally. I just feel so utterly disgusting; so hopeless that it's not even funny. I can't get past those thoughts. Sometimes I'm ok, but other times, when I'm like this, I feel as if I'm just fooling myself thinking you could be attracted to this." She motioned to her body. "And that you're going to end up disappearing from my life; just like everyone else." She couldn't help it; the tears spilled down her cheeks and she didn't bother to wipe them away.

"Lea," Mike said brushing her hair behind her ear, then trailing his finger down her damp cheek to her chin. "Lea, Lea, Lea. My silly little wife. My silly, gorgeous, sexy, little wife. How could I _not _be attracted to you? There's no one, _absolutely no one_ on this earth that I find more attractive than you. You're still as beautiful as you were the day I met you. Even more beautiful, in fact; and I didn't even know that was possible." He pulled her closer to him and rested his hand over her stomach. "This right here, is the most adorable thing I've ever seen. There's a little person inside you and we made him or her, you and me. _You and me_, no one else. You're giving me one of the most wonderful gifts imaginable. What can I do for _you_? How can I help you feel better about yourself?"

"I don't know," Lea said, gazing back at him. "When we're together, like this, I can see it in your eyes and I know you're telling me the truth, but the feeling never goes away. It's always there in the back of my mind; that you'll never want me again." She lowered her head to his chest and cried silently.

Mike was heartbroken, watching the woman he loved fall apart was just too much. He didn't understand how she could possibly think those things. He knew he was going to have to do more than just tell her; he was going to have to show her. He just wasn't sure how.

"You're beautiful," Mike said bending his head to kiss Lea's lips. "And gorgeous, and stunning, and ravishing, and hot, and sexy, and so many other words I can't even think of." He kissed her after each utterance and continued after he ran out of things to say. He made sure to keep his lower body away from her. He couldn't control his body's natural reaction to her, but he could control if she felt it or not. As much as he wanted her he just couldn't take advantage. He would keep himself in check to keep from causing her more pain.

Lea reveled in the attention; they hadn't been together like this since they found out they were going to have a baby. It had been over a month since the last time Mike had touched her intimately. His soft voice and gentle kisses had sparked a fire deep within her. It had been way too long. She wanted him; needed her husband's touch.

"Then show me, Mike," Lea whispered against his lips. "Show me you believe those things. Show me you want me. _Please, _Mike. I need you."

"You want me to…" Mike started.

"Yes," Lea interrupted. "Make love to me. You haven't touched me this way since we found out I was pregnant for sure."

Mike hesitated for a moment. He meant every word he said to her. He did want her. If only she could see what she did to him; but he didn't want her to see. He was afraid of hurting her, of hurting their baby. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if giving in to his carnal desires hurt them. He hadn't touched Lea this way up to this point on purpose. He figured they would reinstate their intimacy after the baby was born. His plan, however, seemed to have backfired horribly. He wanted to be with her; he just wasn't sure if he could.

"See," Lea said before Mike could get a word out. "As soon as I mentioned it you shied away from me. You aren't even touching me anymore. Why? If you're still attracted to me, why don't you want me. Not too long ago you couldn't keep your hands off me." She turned away from him, not wanting him to see her fall apart all over again.

"That's not it at all," Mike began. "I just… you see… I can't… Oh christ the hell with it." He turned Lea around to face him and cupped her face in his hands. "I do want you. I want you all the time. You don't understand the things you do to me. But I won't; no I _can't_ hurt you or this baby. Do you know how hard its been to restrain myself? I can barely contain it." He took her hand and placed it over the tightness threatening to split his pants. "Don't you see what you do to me?"

"You won't hurt me or the baby," Lea said running her fingertips lightly over him. "It won't be any different than before, except maybe the bump between us that I didn't have then. It's a natural thing. The doctor even said it was perfectly ok."

"But.. what if I… you know… poke the baby, or crush him or her by laying on top of you?" Mike asked.

"Oh, Mike," Lea said with a chuckle. "It's not possible for you to "poke" the baby. I know you're big, but it's just not possible. My cervix protects the baby. And you won't crush him or her either, I promise. If you feel more comfortable though, I can always be on top." She moved to lay back down; pulling him down with her. "Please, Mike. I _need _this."

"Are you sure?" Mike asked.

"Yes, I'm sure," Lea said.

"Ok," Mike breathed, running his hands gently up her sides, "but tell me if I hurt you."

"You won't," Lea replied reaching up to kiss him. She turned her body as she continued to kiss him; pressing her body flush against his. He could feel the warmth radiating from her even through the layers of their clothing. Mike rolled himself over and hovered above her; studying her face to see if there was any hesitancy. All he saw was the desire sparkling in her eyes. He kissed her; letting his passion for her free for the first time in what felt like an eternity.

"You're really sure, right?" Mike asked as he broke the kiss.

"Yes, Mike," Lea replied, running her hands up and down his back. "I need you."

That was good enough for Mike. He bent down again to continue kissing her as one hand played with the hem of her shirt. He slowly moved his hand up and lifted the fabric with it. He spent time caressing the newly exposed flesh; running his hand over her belly and up towards her chest. When the shirt was finally off he kissed down her face and to her neck; taking special care of the sweet spot he knew was located just behind her ear.

"I want you so bad," Mike whispered before turning his attention lower. He kissed and licked at the swell of her cleavage as one hand snaked around her back to deftly unclasp her bra. Lea moaned softly as the garment fell away and Mike's mouth covered one nipple and his hand found the other.

Mike sucked and caressed her breasts with fervor; his need to please her eclipsing his own need for release. He nipped lightly at her nipples before kissing back up to her neck. Lea struggled to make her fingers unbutton his shirt; before losing patience and ripping it the rest of the way open.

"I guess I neglected you for too long," Mike whispered. "Let me fix that." He discarded the remains of his shirt and kissed a trail down her neck, over her breasts and lower still past her stomach. He let his fingers play under the waistband of her pants before pulling them down at an agonizingly slow pace. He then did the same thing with her panties; slowly baring all her naked beauty.

Mike lowered his mouth between Lea's legs; kissing and sucking the sensitive flesh of her inner thighs. He slowly made his way higher and higher; purposely avoiding her most sensitive area until she was chanting "please, please, please". He looked up, admiring the look of desperation on her face before lowering his mouth to the soft, wetness between her legs. She cried out his name as he ran his tongue over her opening and up to her clit. He slowly ran his tongue in circles over it before inserting one finger inside her. She cried out again and he added another. He made sure to stroke that special place inside her as he sucked and caressed her small bud. It wasn't long before Lea felt her climax building. He knew just how to touch her when he did this.

"Mike," Lea cried as she reached her release. "So good!"

"Now I know I made you wait too long," Mike said wiping his mouth. "Don't worry though, because I'm going to make it up to you. I promise."

Lea didn't say anything back. Instead she got to her knees and began trailing her fingers up Mike's leg. She pushed him back onto the bed and unbuttoned his jeans; pulling them and his boxers off at the same time. When she came back up she brushed her hands over his hardness. He hadn't realized how much his body was aching for her.

"First I'm going to show you what it's like to be teased like that." Lea whispered. She lowered her head and began nipping and licking up his thighs. The same way he had just done to her. She made sure to get close enough to him that he could feel her breath ghost over him, but not touch him. She did this for some time before he finally broke.

"I can't take it anymore," Mike cried. "Please, just touch me."

"That's what I wanted to hear," Lea said, licking up his shaft before taking the head into her mouth. She let her mouth slowly slide down his shaft as she gripped the base in her hand. She brought her hand up to meet her mouth; stroking and sucking him simultaneously. Mike threaded his fingers through her hair; it was all he could do to keep himself from coming undone right then and there. She continued working him with both her hand and mouth; knowing he wouldn't last long. Mike let out a series of low moans and knew he was done for if Lea kept this up.

"Lea," Mike gasped. "I can't… I..." He moaned loudly; calling her name over and over as his climax washed over him. He bucked his hips up; meeting her mouth on every downstroke. Lea kept going until he was spent, then crawled on top of him; kissing him as his breathing evened out.

"You don't play fair," Mike said, narrowing his eyes at her playfully. "I still haven't given you all you need. Come here and let me make it up to you some more." He pulled her down so that she was laying on top of him; her legs spread over his hips. He brushed himself against her; the wetness he found there making him harden once again.

"Can I have you?" Mike asked continuing to rub against her.

"Yes," Lea gasped. "Please. Now."

Mike didn't need to be told twice. He gently flipped her onto her back and lined himself up with her opening and slowly pushed himself inside her. He took his time; feeling every inch of her envelope him completely. Once he was fully buried within her he stilled; allowing her to adjust to his size.

"I thought you didn't want to be on top," Lea said in shock.

"I want to give you what you need," Mike replied. "I want to show you my love." He slowly pulled out; leaving her on edge for a moment before gently thrusting back in. He continued at this slow pace as he kissed her neck and ran his hands over her whole body. "I love you," he whispered, "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Lea moaned. "Mike, so close, please."

Mike smirked; he could feel how close she was. The way her body began to grip him gave her away every time. He angled himself being sure to brush over her sweet spot with every stroke. Lea began bucking her hips; meeting him thrust for thrust. She felt the warmth spreading through her abdomen; coiling like a spring. A few minutes longer and it exploded; sending wave after wave of pleasure coursing through her body. She screamed Mike's name over and over as she rode out her climax.

"I'm not done with you yet," Mike said as Lea's body stopped quivering. He wrapped his arms around her and flipped them over so she was on top. He ran his hands up the front of her body; cupping her breasts before wrapping them around to her shoulders. Slowly, he lowered her down to lay flush against his body. He continued at a slightly quicker pace, but just as gentle.

"One more," Mike said as he ran his hands up and down Lea's back before cupping her backside in his hands and gently squeezing. She let out a loud moan and started meeting his thrusts once again. It wasn't long before she felt herself climbing towards release once again. She arched and threw her head back as he squeezed again.

Mike used this opportunity to move his hand between them and lightly rub her clit. Her moans increased in volume with every circle.

"Come with me, Mike" Lea said squeezing her muscles around him. "Please, I want to feel you."

"Ok," Mike whispered. He continued rubbing her clit while he pushed into her over and over again. Lea leaned down and began sucking at Mike's neck; knowing it was just as sensitive an area for him as it was for her.

"Shit, Lea, I can't…" Mike moaned knowing he was about to go over the edge, but not being able to fully vocalize it. He increased the pressure of his fingers and adjusted his angle; once more finding the spot that made her shake.

"Mike," Lea screamed as she went over the edge. A moment later Mike followed her into the abyss; chanting her name over and over until their bodies calmed.

Lea moved off of Mike and returned to her spot next to him. She cuddled up to his side and kissed his forehead.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"For what?" Mike asked.

"For showing me that you really do still want me," Lea replied kissing his cheek. "For helping me realize that even though my hormones are going crazy and I won't always think the best of myself that I'll always have you to bring me back. And for showing me a whole new side to you in bed that I never knew existed." Lea smirked, "I love when you're rough with me, don't get me wrong, but that was one of the most mind blowing experiences of my life."

"You don't have to thank me for that," Mike replied kissing her lips. "That's my job. And I _love_ my job. I promise I won't neglect you ever again. I just wanted to protect you."

"I know," Lea said placing his hand over her stomach. "We love you for that."

"I love you too," Mike whispered placing a kiss where his hand was. "Both of you. Now let's get some sleep." He pulled her close to him; enveloping her in his arms. It wasn't long before she was sleeping soundly. He listened to her breathing until sleep overcame him as well.


	4. Conversations

**A/N - super huge thanks to my beta saiken2009! - this chapter has been one of the most difficult to get out of my head...and it's thanks to her that it's finally written here lol. Hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

13 weeks: Beginning of Second Trimester

Lea and Sammy arrived at Macy's for a morning of baby shopping. The first time they had gone had been unsuccessful due to the fact that they had no idea what they were doing. Sammy had run around the store, making Lea dizzy, throwing every baby item she could find into the cart. By the end of the day they had only managed to buy one outfit and a small crib. This time they had talked to the neighbors beforehand and had a list of the things they would need once Lea brought the baby home. The rest could wait.

Lea was finally beginning to get excited about her pregnancy. She felt that she no longer just looked fat, but indeed looked pregnant. She began imagining what it would be like once the child was born. For the second time in her life, the first being her and Mike's wedding day, Lea couldn't wipe the smile off her face.

This shopping trip went much better. Lea and Sam found everything they needed without trouble and didn't pay attention to anything other than what was on the list. It took about two hours and by the time they got back to the Pad and brought all of the baby stuff in Lea was exhausted. Mike took her into their room to take a nap while he unpacked all the new stuff into the nursery area they were setting up. He knew eventually they would probably have to find a bigger space, but they could think about that later. He watched Lea sleep for a few moments before heading back to the kitchen.

Unbeknownst to Mike, Lea was lost in a rather frightening dream.

_Lea woke up in a dark room. She couldn't see more than a few inches in front of her face. Though she had no idea where she was she had a feeling she needed to get out. When she went to stand up, however, she found she was chained to the wall with only enough slack to stand._

_Lea placed a hand on her stomach; not knowing what to do or how to get out. She felt panic rise in her throat and fought not to cry out. She didn't want to alert anyone who might be around to the fact that she was awake. The only way to escape was to remain quiet and think of a plan. She didn't get a chance to think because a door she didn't know was there opened and a dark figure stepped into the room. _

_Lea couldn't make out who it was, but fear tingled up and down her spine. The figured walked closer to her and ran a finger through her hair, over her cheek and down her body to her abdomen. It stopped and palmed her small bump, but there was nothing sweet about it. The pressure on her stomach intensified and she realized the figure was pressing firmly on her stomach. She clawed out at the figure to no avail. Her stomach was beginning to hurt as if someone was squeezing her from the inside, but she refused to cry out._

Lea woke with a start. She looked around, not quite sure of where she was, and was happy to find herself in the bed she shared with Mike. Her body was coated in a thin sheen of sweat and her heart felt like it was about to jump out of her chest. She tried to calm herself; saying over and over in her mind that it was only a dream, but it nagged at her. She had a very bad feeling something was coming.

Lea debated a few minutes whether or not to tell her friends and Mike about the dream, but in the end decided against it. She didn't want them to think she was crazy because of her hormones or that she was over reacting so she decided to keep quiet. She got out of bed, changed her clothes and made sure she looked ok before heading for the door.

Lea walked out to find Micky, Sammy and Mike sitting at the table. She put on the best smile she could muster and sat down next to Mike.

"Did you sleep well, babe?" Mike asked, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah, fine," Lea replied. "Where's Davy and Peter?" she asked looking around, but not seeing them. They had been in the living room when she went into the bedroom.

"They went down to the beach for a swim," Micky said with a smile. "I bet they're really going to find some chicks. Neither one's had a girlfriend in a long time. It's gotta be some kind of record for Davy."

Sammy rolled her eyes as Micky went to look out the bay window to see if he could spot Peter and Davy. There were far too many people on the beach so he gave up and sat back down.

"Anyway," Mike said as he turned back to Lea. "Go on and get ready."

"Get ready for what?" Lea asked.

"We're going out for a nice dinner, just the two of us," Mike replied.

"Oh," Lea said. "What for? It isn't either of our birthdays."

"Because I said so," Mike said with a chuckle. "Now go on and get dressed."

"Oh, ok!" Lea said with a smile. "You're such a sweetheart. I'll go pick out something nice then." With that she went back to their bedroom to change.

"I knew that would make her happy," Mike said to Micky and Sammy. "She needs to get out and enjoy life. Besides, with everything that happened… well… you just never know." He tried to hide the shiver that ran up his spine, but he wasn't so sure it worked.

"You don't have to explain it to us, Mike," Sammy said, watching him closely. "We were all there. We know how precious every moment is."

"Yeah, Mike," Micky added. "Besides, you do something nice for her maybe she does something nice for you." Micky winked and patted Mike on the back.

"Oh Mick," Mike said rolling his eyes. "Are you ever gonna grow up?"

"Not a chance," Micky said. "I was only kidding anyway. You know, trying to lighten the mood."

"Whatever you say, man," Mike replied, shaking his head and standing up. "Well ok then; I'm gonna go get ready too. We have to leave in about a half hour."

"That boy is a nervous wreck," Sammy said as Mike disappeared into the bedroom. "He's gotta lighten up or he's gonna have a shit fit when she goes into labor, you know."

"Yeah, I know," Micky replied. "Hopefully getting outta the Pad will help. Who knows, maybe he'll get better as they get closer to Lea's due date."

"I hope so," Sam said. "Something's up with the two of them though, I just can't put my finger on it."

"Hormones? Nerves? It could be anything," Micky said putting his arm over her shoulder. "I wouldn't worry about it too much, babe."

"Yeah," Sammy agreed. "I guess you're right. I just can't help but worry about them."

"I know," Micky said. "They've been through a lot. We've all been through a lot, but we can't keep tiptoeing around waiting for the other shoe to drop. We all need to live our lives."

A little while later Micky and Sammy were laying in bed; just talking and cuddling. They had the whole Pad to themselves since Davy and Peter had decided to check out a new band down at the Whisky and Mike and Lea were still out. Sammy had been pretty quiet since Mike and Lea left and Micky was determined to find out what was up.

"Alright, babe," Micky said. "Spill it. What's up with you?"

"What do you mean?" Sammy asked.

"Ever since Mike and Lea left for dinner you've been quiet," Micky stated. "You've got this far off look in your eyes like you aren't even on the same planet. Come on, what's on your mind?"

"I'm just worried about them, that's all." Sammy said. "Lea still has at least six months to go. I don't think they think they're ready yet."

"Sam, they have time," Micky said. "They'll come around. But that isn't what's bothering you; not all of it anyway. We talked about that earlier. There's something else."

"Well," Sammy started. "It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

"Don't give me that," Micky argued. "You know I worry sick about you. Don't tell me it's nothing when I know it's definitely something."

"I feel guilty saying this, but," Sammy said. "I guess I'm kind of jealous of Mike and Lea."

"Jealous?" Micky asked. "Why?"

"I guess I've just got some baby jealousy," Sammy replied.

"You mean.." Micky started.

"Yeah," Sammy said "I guess I would like to have a baby too."

Micky looked like he was choking. There were so many things he wanted to say, but he just couldn't make them come out.

"I…," Micky tried. "Umm… You see… Well… Oh fuck." He took a deep breath and tried again. "Before I say anything it's not that I don't want to have a kid with you, but I just don't think it's a good idea. At least not right now. I mean Lea's already pregnant and things are gonna be pretty cramped around here. Also, I'm sorry, but I'm just not ready to be a dad. Look at Mike, he's got all his shit together and he's still terrified. I can see it in his eyes. I'm nowhere near as ready as he is. I'm sorry…"

"Shh," Sammy said putting a finger to his lips. "I know we aren't ready, believe me. As much as I'd love to have a baby; I know now isn't the right time. Why do you think I'm still on the pill? I think it's really just wishful thinking at this point."

"I'll tell you what," Micky said with a sly gleam in his eye. He pulled her close to him. "We can practice over and over and over. Just so we know we've got it right when we are ready." He kissed down from her lips to her neck where he licked and sucked lightly at her sensitive skin.

"Micky!" Sammy cried. "Well how can I say no to such an enticing offer?"

"That's the point," Micky said continuing to kiss and lick up and down her neck. "You can't."

Sammy moaned as Micky moved to the other side of her neck and gave it the same treatment. Her neck was always her weakness and he knew just how to exploit it. He stayed there a few moments, until Sam was writhing beneath him.

Micky moved down to the swell of her chest where he brushed his hands lightly over the fabric. He traced his thumbs in circles; teasing her ever so slightly. Slowly he lowered his hands to the hem of her shirt and raised it up even slower. He tickled her bare skin with his fingertips as he peeled her shirt off completely.

Mickys moved his mouth back to Sammy's neck before continuing his lingual exploration of her lithe body. He kissed down her collarbone as his hands snaked around her body; deftly unclasping her bra. As the garment fell away he cupped her breasts in his hands and his mouth found one nipple. He licked and sucked it to a hard peak then he blew cool air over it and sent a chill up Sammy's spine. He did the same to the other nipple before moving lower; kissing down her abdomen and dipping his fingers into the waistband of her pants.

Micky then peeled Sammy's pants off slowly; as if unwrapping something precious and delicate. Once he divested her of her pants and panties he kissed his way back up her legs; paying special attention to the smooth, creamy skin of her inner thighs.

"Please, Micky," Sammy whispered. "Don't tease me."

"As you wish, babe," Micky replied before running his tongue up her slick opening. He was thorough and tender in his ministrations; making Sammy squirm beneath him. He varied his technique between licking and sucking around her and thrusting his tongue inside her. He held her hips to keep her from squirming and continued to drive her crazy. It wasn't long before her heard her sharp gasps of pleasure that let him know she was teetering on the edge. He quickened his pace and she wove her fingers into his soft curl as she cried out her release.

Micky waited for her body to stop quivering before moving back up to lay beside Sammy. She kissed him, running her tongue along his bottom lip; seeking entry. She moved to straddle him; aiming to continue their activity, but Micky stopped her.

"Wait," Micky said.

"What is it?" Sammy asked.

"Well," Micky started. "We've been together awhile now. And umm… I've gone down on you quite a few times and I was just wondering if maybe you'd like to repay the favor?"

"Oh," Sammy replied looking down at her hands. "I would love to do that for you, Micky. I really would, but… I can't."

"If you don't want to it's ok," Micky said. "It's no big deal. I was just wondering."

"No," Sammy said. "That's not it. I just… can't…"

"What do you mean you can't?" Micky asked. "Sammy, look at me." He lifted her head to face him and noticed tears in her eyes. "What is it?"

"Well," she started. "It's not a pretty story. Are you sure you wanna know?"

"Babe," Micky replied. "Something is making you so upset you're practically crying. Of course I wanna know."

"It was about 5 years ago," Sammy started. "I went on a blind date with this guy who seemed nice enough. We went out to dinner and danced and had a great time. But…" She paused, taking a deep breath before continuing. "When it was time to go home he veered off into the woods. He pulled me out of the car and forced me to my knees and… well I'm sure you can figure out the rest. I just haven't been able to do that since. It brings up bad memories."

"I'm so sorry," Micky said, pulling Sammy tight against him. He kissed her forehead over and over. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I didn't mean to bring up something so painful."

"No, it's ok," Sammy said, kissing his lips sweetly. "I'm ok now. I'm working on it, though. I really want to make you happy, but I just can't do that right now."

"It's ok, Sam," Micky said. "You don't have to do anything you don't feel comfortable doing."

"One day," Sammy replied. "I'll be able to one day."

"Ok," Micky whispered. "We don't have to do anything else tonight if you..."

"No," Sammy interrupted. "I want to. I want you."

"Are you sure?" Micky asked.

"I'm sure," Sammy said with a smile. She began kissing down his neck to make her point; unbuttoning his shirt as she went.

Micky moaned under her delicate touch. Sammy ran her hands along the hard lines of his chest; feeling every muscle contract under the constant attention. She moved her hands lower, still kissing his neck, to unbutton his pants and pull them down around his ankles.

Once he kicked off his pants and boxers, Micky laid Sammy down gently underneath him. She reached her hand down to stroke him once more. Once fully hard again he teased her slick entrance; rubbing against the warm wetness he found there.

"Are you ready?" Micky asked barely able to hold himself back.

"Yes," Sammy replied. "Please."

That was all Micky needed to be sure and he gently pushed himself inside her in one gentle, but firm movement. He rocked slowly against her; wanting her to enjoy the feeling of him filling her so deeply.

Micky set a relaxed pace; making sure Sammy was enjoying every thrust just as much as he was. Her nails scratching down his back and the soft moans muffled against his ear let him know just how much she was enjoying it.

Micky quickened his pace, just a little bit, varying between short shallow thrusts and deeper, more drawn out ones. He was working Sammy into a frenzy. He could tell by the change in her breathing, sudden sharp gasps for air, that she was close. When he felt his own climax rising he decided to send her over the edge completely.

Sam pulled Micky down to her, so she could feel his naked chest against hers, just as Micky adjusted his angle so that he would rub along her sweet spot with every push. She cried out and held on, drawing out the moment, until her climax crashed into her. Wave after wave of pleasure washed over her body as her muscles contracted around Micky. She dug her fingernails into his back as she cried out his name. Once he knew she was fully satisfied he let himself go; spilling his very essence inside her.

Sammy clung to him in the afterglow; just wanting to enjoy a few more moments of bliss before sleep set in. She listened to the beat of his heart as it slowed and finally his breathing returned to normal.

"I love you, Sam," Micky whispered, kissing her forehead lightly as he brushed the stray hair out of her face. He left his hand on her cheek; admiring the features of her face, flushed with the exertions of their lovemaking.

"I love you too, Mick," Sammy said lifting her head to kiss his lips. "Always."


	5. Thoughts of the Future

**A/N: Thank you so much to saiken2009. Couldn't do it without you!**

* * *

While Micky and Sammy were enjoying their alone time Peter and Davy walked along the beach. Mike and Lea were the topic of their conversation as well.

"What do you think Mike and Lea are gonna have?" Peter asked, sitting down in the sand.

"I don't know," Davy replied, sitting down beside Peter. "I hadn't really thought about it. What about you?"

"Oh, I don't know either," Peter replied. "I was just asking. I've been thinking about it a lot lately. I can't wait to meet the little one. It'll be nice to have a baby around the Pad."

"Me either," Davy said. "The kid sure is gonna be spoiled with the lot of us around. But he or she will have a lot of love too."

"Yeah," Peter chuckled. "The baby will have the four of us fawning over him or her, that's a lot in itself, and we can't forget Lea and Mike either. I mean look how excited they are already. I haven't seen Mike this happy since their wedding day."

"Yeah, same for Lea," Davy added. "I'll just be happy as long as the baby is healthy."

"Me too," Peter agreed. "Hey if it's a girl you can help her braid her hair!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Davy asked in an annoyed tone. "I don't know the first thing about braiding hair."

"Well you spend so much time in the mirror doing your…" Peter didn't get to finish his sentence before Davy tackled him to the ground. Davy began tickling him until Peter laughed so hard he started crying.

"Just because I like to look good doesn't mean I can braid hair," Davy said, ruffling Peter's hair. "We can't all be blessed with hair that looks perfect no matter what."

"Chill out, Davy," Peter said, laughing. "It was just a joke anyway."

"Just think though, what if Mike and Lea do have a girl?" Davy asked.

"If they do Mike will scare away every little boy in town." Peter said. "And once she's a teenager, forget it."

"Yeah," Davy agreed. "Once she's old enough to notice boys Mike'll probably carry around a shotgun and not let her out of his sight!"

"Oh no," Peter said, laughing harder. "Poor girl, she'll never be allowed to go out by herself. Let alone date!"

"Better hope it's a boy then," Davy said with a chuckle. "I can just imagine it. A mysterious, hopefully tall boy with Lea's eyes that's brooding, short tempered and feisty. I'm not sure if that's much better!"

"Oh man," Peter said, laughing so hard he could barely get his words out. "What if he's short like her though. We'll have another you. Only worse!"

"Hey," Davy said, tackling Peter once again. "What's with you and picking on me today?"

"Well," Peter started. "Sometimes it's just too easy!"

"Alright, thats enough of that," Davy said letting Peter back up. "What do you think their kid will really be like?"

"Well," Peter said, thinking. "I think he or she will be strong willed, determined and loyal. Just like Mike and Lea. What about you? For real this time."

"I agree," Davy said. "But I also think the baby will have a bit of each of us in it too. Growing up with three uncles and an aunt is bound to rub off. Maybe he or she will have Micky's sense of humor, your heart of gold and my charm! Along with Sammy's excitability!"

"I hope you're right," Peter said. "I hope he or she will get a little something from all of us. But who knows. I guess we have to just wait and see."

"Man, I still can't believe Mike's really gonna be a father," Davy said. "You know, I know he's always been like our father figure, but for real man. He and Lea actually made a little life together. It's crazy. Really makes you think."

"I know," Peter replied. "I'm happy for him though. He's so excited, too. I can't wait to see the look on his face when he holds his child for the first time."

"Hey, do you think Mike's gonna be ok in the delivery room?" Davy asked. "You know he doesn't do well seeing Lea in pain."

"Gee, I hadn't thought of that," Peter replied. "I sure hope so. But if not he'll have us for moral support. You don't think he'll pass out do you?"

"Pass out?" Davy asked. "Why do you think he'll pass out?"

"Well," Peter started. "First off if she wants pain meds they're gonna stick a huge needle in her spine!' Davy cringed just at Peter's description, but before he could say anything Peter continued. "And then there's the actual birth. If he actually looks, you know."

"Oh man, Pete, you gotta stop." Davy said, clutching his stomach. He had turned a lovely shade of green as well. "You saying that alone is enough to make me queasy!"

"See what I mean," Peter said smirking. "Hopefully Mike has a stronger stomach than you."

"Yeah," Davy began. "Well Mike always was better at handling pain than me."

"True, speaking of pain," Peter started nervously. "Things have been pretty quiet around here lately. We haven't had any crazy adventures in a long time. I hope it stays that way."

"Don't say that, mate," Davy said covering Peter's mouth. "It's always bad luck to mention that."

* * *

While Peter and Davy talked about their child's future, Mike and Lea had arrived at the restaurant. Mike smiled as he opened the door of the Monkeemobile for Lea and offered her his hand. He was excited to enjoy a night just the two of them. It had been a long time since they had done anything like this. He knew there wouldn't be many more chances before the baby was born and even less afterward.

Mike had surprised Lea with a new dress to wear out to dinner. He hoped it would give her self-confidence a boost. It was an emerald green velvet dress that hugged Lea's curves and showed off her little belly. It had slightly low cut sweetheart neckline and came down to just above her knees. It looked absolutely stunning on her. She paired it with a simple string of pearls which only added to it's elegance.

Mike loved how it looked on her. He was speechless when he had walked into the bedroom as she was getting ready. Lea had been self-conscious at first; thinking it was way too tight and a little more revealing than she was comfortable with in public. She rubbed her belly and worried that the dress brought too much attention to it. Mike assured her that she looked absolutely gorgeous and that there was nothing wrong with showing off that they were expecting. With a little bit of prompting and flattery he boosted her confidence enough for her to be comfortable wearing the dress out.

Mike had decided to take Lea to Pop's for dinner. He knew how much she loved Italian food and Pop had always been good to them. As they enjoyed their meal they spoke of what the future would hold. They knew once the baby was born everything would be different.

"I hope the baby has your eyes," Mike said.

"Well I hope the baby has your hair," Lea replied. "What do you think he or she will be like?"

"Well, let's see," Mike started, holding Lea's hand over the table. "I think that our child will be sweet and caring and beautiful and smart and funny. Just like his or her mama." Lea blushed and looked down at the table where their hands met. Mike brought them up to his face and kissed the back of Lea's hand; still holding it tightly in his. "Do you think we'll have a boy or a girl?"

"Hmm," Lea said, pausing to think. "Well I'm not really sure, but I would love if we had a little boy."

"Why's that?" Mike asked.

"So he'll grow up to be as handsome and charming as his father." Lea replied. "And to add one more good man to the world. There just don't seem to be that many left. What do you think?"

"I would be happy either way," Mike said. "But I think it would be groovy to have a little girl to spoil and protect. A little princess."

"Oh yeah?" Lea laughed. "She won't be allowed to date until she's 20 if I know you."

"Better make it 30," Mike said with a smile.

"You're too much, babe." Lea said. "Thank you for this. I really needed to get out."

"I know," Mike replied. "I did too. There's something I've been thinking about lately. I know we've been putting all the baby stuff in our room and we were gonna stay at the Pad, but I don't think there's gonna be enough space for all of us and the baby. I've been thinkin maybe it's time to set out on our own."

"Well," Lea said. "I have thought about that. We could make it work, but it would be awfully cramped. And when the baby gets older it just won't work. Or if we decide to have another. I don't want you to feel like we have to move though. I don't want to abandon the guys."

"I know." Mike said, looking down at his hands. "I don't either, but I don't think it's something that ought to wait. I think we need to decide what we're gonna do before the baby comes."

"Where would we go though?" Lea asked. "And can we afford it?"

"Well," Mike said. "I'm not sure where we would go. We'll have to look around. We can afford a little two bedroom apartment on our own. We've got enough saved up that it won't put us in a hole either." Lea's face lit up and she clapped her hands together excitedly. "Woah, what are you so excited about? We haven't figured anything out yet."

"But we do!" Lea cried. "You just figured it out! Mike, you're a genius!"

"I am?" Mike asked. "What exactly did I figure out?"

"The apartment!" Lea squealed. "We could take over the apartment Sammy and I were sharing when I first met you!"

"But doesn't Sam still live there?" Mike asked. "I know she's over the Pad practically every day, but that doesn't really solve our space problem."

"That's the beauty of it!" Lea said, excitedly. "She can move in with Micky and take our room downstairs and we can move to the apartment. Sammy doesn't need two bedrooms and let's face it. Those two are dying to live together. We wouldn't be that far from the Pad either!"

"I think it's you that are the genius, darlin" Mike said with a smile. "Well have to ask Sam if she's ok with that, but I don't think she'll object."

"This is so exciting, Mike," Lea said with a tear in her eye. "Our own little family, in our own little space. It's perfect!"

"Everything with you is perfect," Mike said squeezing her hand. "But let's get through this pregnancy before we talk about having any more, ok?" Mike gave Lea a smile and his signature wink.

"Ok," Lea agreed blushing. "What do you think the guys will say? They've all been looking forward to having a baby around the Pad."

"Well," Mike said, thoughtfully. "I think Peter will be sad. He won't want us to be separated, but in the end I think he'll understand. Davy and Mick might be a little disappointed, but I don't think they'll have any objections either. I think they know it has to happen one day, I'm just not sure if they know how soon."

"Will they be ok?" Lea asked. "They haven't been without you since you all got together. At least not to the point where you aren't coming back."

"I know," Mike said. "And they'll probably say they can't do it without me, but they're a lot smarter than they give themselves credit for. I have faith they can all take care of themselves. Beside, if they can't we won't be that far away. Come on, babe, we've got plenty of time to make a decision. Let's go home."

"Ok," Lea said. They stood up to leave and Mike took her hand in his, once again squeezing gently, and led her back to the Monkeemobile. He hoped that, even though holding her hand was a small gesture, it would convey to her that they would be ok. All seven of them.


	6. Cheer Up, Sleepy Jean

**A/N - Once again, so much thanks to saiken2009. Love ya!**

* * *

18 weeks pregnant

A few more weeks had gone by and everything was relatively quiet. Mike and Lea hadn't said anything about their plans to Sammy just yet. They weren't quite ready to admit that they needed their own space. Not to mention they didn't want to upset everyone when they were all so excited about the baby.

Lea's belly had grown to the point where her normal jeans no longer fit. She had been wearing sweatpants or pajama pants at all times, which was quickly grating on Sammy. She didn't want Lea to hide her pregnancy when she should be embracing it. Sammy hatched a plan and pulled the four boys aside one morning before Lea woke up.

"Has anyone else noticed that Lea's been wearing nothing but sweats for the past week and a half?" Sammy asked them.

"Well yeah," Mike replied. "But she's comfortable in them. They're all she has that fits her."

"But she looks so down," Sammy argued. "How is she supposed to feel beautiful and embrace her pregnant body if she looks like a slob every day?"

"Hey," Peter interjected. "She's not a slob. She's just doing what she can. And I'm sure Mike agrees she looks beautiful no matter what she's wearing."

"I do agree with that, Pete," Mike replied. "Thanks. But I see your point Sam. She doesn't seem to have that glow about her anymore. She's not the same happy, witty Lea."

"Exactly!" Sammy cried. "We have to get our Lea back. Which is why Mike, Micky and I are going maternity shopping for her."

"What are we gonna do?" Davy asked, pointing to himself and Peter.

"You guys keep an eye on her while we're gone," Sammy said. "And make sure you don't tell her what we're doing. I want it to be a surprise."

Within an hour Mike, Micky and Sammy were out the door. Leaving Peter and Davy trying to come up with something to tell Lea when she woke up and they weren't here.

"Can't we just tell her they went shopping?" Peter asked. He really didn't like lying to his friends, even if it was for a good cause.

"No," Davy said, frowning. "Then she'll want to know what they're shopping for. I think we should keep it simple. Maybe just tell her that they'll be back in a bit."

"But she'll want to know where they went," Peter argued. "I wish they would have given us something to say instead of leaving us high and dry."

"Ok, what about this," Davy said. "They went to…"

Davy didn't get to finish what he was saying because Lea burst through the bedroom door and ran for the bathroom.

"What do you suppose that was about?" Davy asked.

"I don't know," Peter said. "But I'm gonna go find out. You stay here."

Peter walked over to the bathroom and knocked on the door. He got no reply, but he could have sworn he could hear choked sobs coming from the other side of the door.

"Lea," Peter said, knocking again. "Lea, it's me, Peter. I can hear you crying in there. Please talk to me."

"Where's Mike?" Lea asked.

"Mike went to the store with Micky and Sam. They won't be back for a little while. Please, tell me what's wrong. I don't want you to be sad." The door creaked open and before Peter could realize what was happening he was yanked into the bathroom by his wrist and the door was closed behind him.

"Is Davy here?" Lea asked.

"Yeah," Peter said, confused. "Why?"

"Come for a walk with me on the beach," Lea said, wiping the tears from her face. "I'll tell you everything if you promise not to tell anyone. Mike included."

"OK, but.." Peter said.

"No 'buts'," Lea interrupted. "Promise me."

"Ok, Lea," Peter said. "I promise."

"Go downstairs and tell Davy I'm feeling a little sick and you're gonna take me for a walk to get some fresh air. Make sure he's not coming with us. I'll be out in a couple minutes."

Peter walked back to where Davy was sitting. _Great, more lying. I don't know how much more of this I can take._

"Is she ok?" Davy asked.

"Yeah," Peter replied. "She just wasn't feeling good. I'm gonna take her down to the beach for some fresh air. That way you can help Mike, Micky and Sammy when they get back."

"Ok, Mate," Davy said, not fully believing Peter, but not wanting to cause drama. "Just take care of her ok? Mike will kill you if something happens to her."

"Don't worry, Davy," Peter said. "You know I will." Lea came back out of the bathroom, greeted Davy and walked toward the back door.

"You coming, Pete?" Lea asked.

"Coming," Peter called back.

Lea walked a straight line to the outcropping of rocks she and Mike sometimes used as a secluded getaway. She knew no one would see them here. She didn't want anyone to overhear what she was about to tell Peter. She was silent for a long time; trying to figure out exactly how to say this.

"Ok, Lea," Peter said, getting tired of waiting for Lea to speak. "What's going on? I know you don't cry for no reason, even with the pregnancy hormones."

"Well, Pete," Lea started. "You see… well… umm…"

"Come on, Lea," Peter said, encouraging her. "We're friends. You can tell me."

"It's gonna sound so stupid," Lea said. "But I've been having these dreams lately. They're not like normal dreams. They feel so real. And I can never see who the person is, but there's someone hurting me and the baby."

"Mike would never hurt you or the baby," Peter said. "You know that right."

"I know, Pete," Lea replied. "It's not Mike. I know how Mike feels. In my dreams and in person. No. This person, was pure evil." She started crying again and couldn't calm herself long enough to finish. Peter wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in close. He stroked her hair; trying to sooth her.

"You think it was James," Peter stated.

"Yes," Lea sobbed into his chest. "I know it was him. And I know they're just dreams, but I can't help but feel like something bad is coming. I don't want to tell the others. They'll just think it's because I'm pregnant. But I swear, Peter, I just know something bad is gonna happen."

"I believe you, Lea," Peter said, sadly. "But we're here. We won't let anything happen to you or your baby. I promise."

"Thank you," Lea whispered.

"Now I need you to promise me something," Peter said, lifting her head to look at him. "You have to promise me that you'll tell me if you have anymore dreams. I don't want you holding all this in. It's not good for the baby."

"Ok, Pete," Lea said, composing herself. "I trust you."

They walked around a bit, not saying anything, just letting Lea get herself together. When she finally calmed down and didn't look like she had been crying her eyes out they walked back to the Pad. By the time they walked back Mike, Micky and Sammy had returned from shopping and placed the new maternity clothes in Mike and Lea's bedroom.

"Hey, babe," Mike said giving Lea a hug. "Davy told me you weren't feeling well. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Lea said with a smile. "Peter went for a walk with me so I could get some fresh air and I feel much better now."

"That's good," Mike said, turning to Peter. "Thanks for taking care of her, Pete. I appreciate it."

"Oh it's no problem, Mike," Peter said. "I'll always be here if she needs me. We all will." He looked at Lea as he finished the statement hoping that maybe it would convince her to tell Mike and the others about her nightmares.

"We have a surprise for you, Babygirl," Sam said grabbing Lea's wrist. "Come on, come see."

"Ok, I'm coming," Lea said running behind an overly excited Sammy. Sammy had laid out all the beautiful new maternity clothes on the bed and Lea looked at them in awe. There were three beautiful shirts. One blue, one green and one a shimmery silver. There were also two pairs of jeans, one nice checkered blouse and a long, flowy, black skirt.

"I'm tired of seeing you laze around in sweatpants," Sammy said, watching Lea's expression as she looked at the new clothes. "We all want you to see how beautiful you are. We want the bright, happy Lea we all know and love back. And let's face it sweetie, sweats just aren't doing it for you."

"I don't know what to say," Lea whispered. "Thank you so much. I was getting so frustrated at only being able to wear my pj's. You're the best." Lea grabbed Sammy and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Lea..." Sammy said. "You're… suffocating… me…"

"Oh," Lea gasped. "I'm sorry, Sam. You just made me so happy."

"Well how about you get changed so I can see how great these clothes look on you?" Sammy asked.

"Ok," Lea said, picking up the blue shirt and the skirt. "I'll be right out."

"So what did she think?" Mike asked as Sammy emerged from the bedroom.

"She loves them," Sammy said with a bright smile. "She's changing now." As she finished Lea came out of the bedroom looking a hundred times happier than she had in over a week. The clothes fit her perfectly and she looked absolutely stunning in them.

"Thank you guys so much," Lea said. "This means so much to me. I actually feel pretty again."

"You'll always be pretty to me, babe," Mike said scooping her up in his arms and twirling her around. "It doesn't matter what you're wearing as long as you keep smiling." He placed her back on the ground and kissed her forehead.

"Yea," Micky cried. "We just wanna see you happy again. It's a real drag when you look so sad all the time. It was Sammy's idea, but we all wanted to help."

"Peter and I would have helped too," Davy said. "But you know, someone had to stay here and make sure you were alright."

"It's ok, Davy," Lea said, giving the short man a hug. "You all have done so much for me. I don't know how I would get through this pregnancy without you guys. You all really have become my family. I love you all."

"We love you too," Mike, Micky, Sammy, Davy and Peter said together.

Lea blushed and she hugged the rest of her friends. _Peter was right. They'll all take care of me. Even the things I don't think I need help with._

* * *

In his cell, at San Quentin State Prison, James fantasized about revenge. Having 23 hours a day to himself gave him a lot of time to think. Think about how things went so wrong. How he had trusted Babyface to help him take back what was rightfully his. How Babyface had failed him. And mostly about how those boys had ruined everything. Especially the one his Lea was so infatuated with, Mike.

He had a long way to go before he could even dream about being paroled, but he had to find a way to get back at them all. He needed outside help, but who? All his contacts were back in NJ. The only people he knew out here were in Babyface's gang. He wouldn't be making that mistake again. There had to be someone. Someone else whose life those four boys messed up.

The more he thought about it the more the anger boiled inside of him. He had to find a way to get them back. He would make Lea his and he'd kill anyone who got in his way. And his first shot was aimed directly at Mike. He knew just what he would do to make him suffer. Now all he needed was a little help.


	7. Moods

**A/N - thanks to my beta saiken2009 :-) hope you guys like**

* * *

"_I'll be in the living room if you need anything. Just call though, I don't want you hurting yourself." Mike's voice rang out._

"_Here, let me do that for you." Peter called._

"_Can I get anything for you, love?" Davy asked._

"_Babygirl, sit back down. I'll get it for you." Sammy yelled._

"_Do you need anything, Lea? I've gotta run downtown anyway." Micky said._

The voices were always ringing in Lea's head, never leaving her alone. She felt like she was a prisoner in her own home. Now that she was almost six months and about the size of a house no one wanted her to do anything for herself. It wasn't that she didn't appreciate what they were trying to do for her, she did very much so. But she was starting to feel like she was suffocating and there was no way out.

Lea was a grown woman for crying out loud and beginning to get tired of everyone treating her like she was a delicate flower. If there's anything she wasn't, it was delicate. It was like being in that hospital bed in the living room after the incident with James all over again. Mike even insisted on sitting outside the bathroom while she showered; afraid she would fall or worse. The only reason he wasn't actually in the bathroom was because she forbade it. It was her only time to be alone anymore.

It was especially bad when they were all home together. Most of the time it was only one or two at a time home with Lea, but every now and then all 6 of them were in the pad at the same time. On those occasions Lea felt as though she was bombarded. This one wanted to make her tea, that one rushed to get her a pillow, put her feet up, cover her with a blanket, make her food. It just never ended. It wasn't as though she couldn't walk or take care of herself and she wasn't sure how much more of it she could take. These feelings came to a head one morning when Lea woke up to Mike and Sammy watching over her.

"What the hell?" Lea cried as she opened her eyes to see Mike and Sammy sitting on the bed next to her. "Are you guys watching me sleep?"

"We were just making sure you were ok," Sammy replied with a smile.

"Yeah, babe," Mike said. "You've been sleeping all morning and we just wanted to check up on you."

"How does sitting on the bed and watching me sleep for who knows how long equate to checking up on me?" Lea asked sharply.

"Ok, ok," Mike relented. "Maybe we were watching you, but I can't help it. You look so cute and innocent when you're asleep."

"Cute and innocent, my ass," Sammy retorted. "We figured you might need something when you woke up and since everyone else is out and about we thought we'd just stay in here with you."

"No offense," Lea said, clearly annoyed. "But that's exponentially creepy. Next time just wait for me to get up. I'm tired of this shit."

"What do you mean?" Mike asked. "This is the first time we've stayed in here with you while you were sleeping."

"That's not what I mean," Lea snapped.

"Woah," Sammy said, putting up her hands in defense. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today."

"Don't give me that shit," Lea said. "You guys don't give me a moment's peace. One of you is always hanging around, checking in on me, bringing me things, and just plain not leaving me alone." Lea placed her head in her hands; realizing that she was screaming at them for being concerned about her well-being. "I'm sorry I'm being such a bitch. It's just, I'm not crippled you know. I'm just pregnant. I'm not even all the way there yet. I swear if I need help with something I'll let one of you know, but you gotta stop treating me like I can't take care of myself. I can walk, cook, clean, and yes, Mike, even shower on my own. I know you guys mean well, but I'm not gonna break. I promise." She could hold her tears back no longer. Her mood swings had pretty much vanished up to this point, but she still had moments where she had no control it seemed.

"It's ok, babe," Mike said, placing his hand on her shoulder. "I get it now. We didn't mean to make you feel useless. We're just excited and we want to help. I guess we went a little overboard."

"Yeah," Sammy agreed. "We just care about you and that little one so much. Maybe we just forgot that you don't break easily."

"We'll talk to Micky, Peter and Davy when they get back too," Mike said with a smile. "Next time, though, just tell us. Don't hold it in."

"Thanks, guys," Lea said, wiping her eyes. "I didn't want to make it a big deal, but I guess I kinda failed at that."

"Alright," Sammy said, walking towards the door. "I've got some laundry I told Micky I'd put away. Meet you two in a little to eat?"

"Sounds good," Lea replied. "Thanks again."

"You ready to get up?" Mike asked after Sam closed the door. "Or did you want to sleep a little longer since we startled you awake?"

"No I'm up now," Lea replied.

"Ok," Mike started. "Why don't you get dressed. I was gonna start breakfast, unless you want to do it."

"I suppose I could let you do it today," Lea said with a wink. "Since you planned on it already. As long as it isn't every meal, every day. Ok?"

"Sounds good, babe," Mike said, leaning down to kiss her properly. He kissed her gently. He meant it to just be a quick kiss good morning, but as he felt her full lips pressed against his he couldn't help but deepen it.

Mike caught her bottom lip between his teeth as she pulled away eliciting a moan of approval from Lea. That was all it took for her to push him down on the bed and crawl on top of him. She felt Mike harden beneath her and she couldn't help herself. She attacked his neck, kissing and sucking on the sensitive skin, as she worked on the buttons of his shirt. Once it was undone she tore it off of him. She was wild, like an animal, and he couldn't get enough.

"Want you," Mike grunted as he flipped her over and quickly discarded his pants and boxers. By the time he turned back to Lea she had shed her nightgown and was lying naked on her back, waiting for him. He kissed from her lips, down her neck to her breast which had become very full in the past month. He kissed down her belly as he rubbed his hands over it. He still thought she was sexy as hell and he loved appreciating her body.

Mike moved his head between Lea's thighs and was about to start exploring her with his tongue when she wove her fingers through his hair and pulled him up so his hips were settled between her legs; his hardness rubbing against her teasingly.

"No teasing," Lea whispered in his ear. "I need you, Mike. Now."

"Like this?" Mike asked, teasing her further by rubbing against her more.

"No," Lea said, moving out from under him. "Sit up." Mike did as he was told and Lea got down on all fours in front of him. He watched her, loving the sight, but questioning whether this was a good idea.

"Are you sure?" Mike asked.

"Yes," Lea gasped. Mike hesitated for a moment. His eyes roamed over every curve, causing visions of past intimate moments to flood his mind. Looking at Lea bent over in front of him this way made him want to take her so badly, but he held back. Having sex with her this way, he thought, wasn't something he should do to the woman carrying his child. It didn't seem respectful. He was brought out of his thought's by Lea's pleading voice. "Mike, please," she whispered. "_Please_."

All thoughts of said respect vacated Mike's mind when he heard the desire in her words. He leaned forward and nibbled on her neck as he pushed himself inside her slowly, letting her feel every inch. He gripped her hips hard and continued kissing her neck as he increased his pace.

"Michael," Lea gasped.

"Yea babe?" Mike asked as he nibbled on her earlobe.

"Michael, please," she begged. "Touch me."

"I love when you call me Michael," he replied, allowing his hands to roam her body. They trailed up her thighs, over her stomach and up to her chest where he grasped her breasts and began pinching her nipples. She moaned loudly and began to push backwards; meeting him on every thrust. Soon he was slamming into her with everything he had. He had forgotten all his worries and inhibitions as he felt and heard her reactions to his harder thrusts.

Mike leaned back for a moment; enjoying the sight of his body disappearing into Lea's. He loved watching this. It was just so sexy to him. He lowered one hand to rub her clit. She was coming undone for him and he wanted desperately to push her over the edge before he couldn't hang on any longer.

"Oh god," Lea cried. "More. Mike, I need more. So close."

"You like that huh?" Mike asked as he sped up the pace of his thrusts and his hand.

"Michael!" Lea cried as her orgasm crashed into her. She moaned his name over and over as waves of pleasure coursed through her. The sound of her cries coupled with her contracting muscles was Mike's undoing.

"Yes... Lea..." whatever else he may have yelled came out as a ragged moan as he spent himself deep inside her. He pressed himself against her as he rode out the immense pleasure before finally collapsing on the bed next to her.

"I love you," he said, his breath still ragged.

"I love you too," she replied, kissing him on the forehead. "We better get dressed before Sammy wonders what happened to us."

"I think she probably knows," Mike said, smirking. "But something smells delicious so let's go see what she's up to."

Once their breathing returned to normal and they were fully dressed they walked out into the kitchen where Sam was making pancakes.

"I wondered when you two would join me," Sammy said with a wink. "I know you said you were going to make breakfast, Mike, but I couldn't wait anymore. Who's hungry?" Lea and Mike each grabbed a plate and joined Sammy at the table. Micky, Davy and Peter came home just as they were finishing.

"Hey, guys," Mike called. "Can you come in here please? There's something Lea wants to talk to us about."

"Way to be subtle, Mike," Lea whispered.

"What's up, Lea?" Peter asked, wondering if she was actually going to tell them about the nightmares.

"Well…" Lea started. "Don't think I don't appreciate all you've done for me. Because I do. It's just…" she paused, trying to think of how to word it without hurting anyone's feelings. "You're kinda smothering me."

"Smothering you?" Micky asked.

"How could we be smothering you?" Peter asked. "We're all the way over here." Lea smiled at Peter. She loved his humor, but knew he wasn't really that daft.

"Peter," she started. "You know that's not how I meant it."

"I know," Peter replied. "I just wanted to lighten the mood."

"What I mean is," Lea started again. "I can do things for myself. I'm not crippled, I'm not sick, I'm just pregnant. And I would appreciate it if you guys didn't treat me like I'm useless. It's a stone drag."

"We just want to help," Davy said, scratching his head.

"I think we may have taken it too far," Micky replied. "We need to let her breathe a little."

"Yes, Micky," Lea said. "That's exactly what I mean. You guys can still help and I promise I'll tell you if I need it. But let me at least try to do things for myself."

They all agreed that they would let Lea do things on her own unless she specifically asked for help or it was something they knew she shouldn't be doing. They hadn't forgotten how stubborn she could be.

Peter, while still agreeing to give Lea her space, was still worried about her. He didn't think the others noticed, but he could see the bags under her eyes getting a little worse as the days went by. He knew she was still having nightmares. He promised he wouldn't tell, but that didn't mean he couldn't drop hints for the others to figure it out on their own.


	8. Visitors

**A/N - special thanks to saiken2009 she helped me more than she knows today :-)**

* * *

James sat in his cell, still fuming, still plotting. He still wasn't sure who he could get to help him exact his revenge. And unbeknownst to him someone, who was very capable of granting that help, was watching his every move

"If only there was some way to locate someone," James muttered to himself. "I know there has to be others who want to get rid of those long haired weirdos as much as I do."

"Oh there is," a voice called, seemingly out of nowhere.

"Who's there?" James asked, looking around to try to see who had heard him.

"Just someone interested in being of assistance," the voice answered as a shadowy figure stepped into the dim light of the cell.

"Who are you?" James asked suspiciously. "And where did you come from?"

"I have many names," the man answered. "I go by the name Zero here, but you may know me better by a different one. Lucifer, Satan, Beelzebub. And I'm pretty sure you can figure out where I came from."

"You're the devil?" James asked, not fully believing him.

"Zero, if you please," Zero answered. "But yes, I am the devil."

"If you are who you say you are prove it," James said with a smirk.

"What?" Zero asked with a smirk of his own. "Appearing out of nowhere wasn't good enough for you? Fine then." He snapped his fingers and suddenly James was wearing a diaper, bib and baby bonnet. "Proof enough for you now?"

"Alright, alright," James said, quite unhappy about his current outfit. "I believe you, now change me back."

"With pleasure," Zero said, snapping his fingers again. James was once again dressed in his prison stripes. "Now, as I said before, I'd be more than happy to help you. For a price of course."

"What kinda price?" James asked. "I have no money now that I'm locked up. My father cut me off as I'm sure you know."

"Ah, yes," Zero replied with a smirk. "I know your father well. He and I made a deal quite some time ago. Seems to be paying off rather well for him. The price, my dear boy, is your soul."

"What deal?" James asked. "And what good is my soul to you?"

"Your father came to me wanting to be a famous lawyer," Zero said sternly. "He was failing miserably and I gave him what he wished for his own soul. Your soul, my boy, will be a nice addition to my collection. And while I help you get your precious Lea back, you help me get my own revenge on those awful boys."

"You got a deal," James replied after considering the offer for a moment.

"Perfect," Zero said, smiling. "Now just sign this contract." He snapped his fingers once more and a contract and pen appeared in his hand. James signed it quickly. "And let's get out of here." He snapped his fingers one more time and the bars that surrounded them melted away into the pawn shop Zero owned downtown. "Now, let's get down to business shall we?"

* * *

Peter fretted for days about how to let Mike, Sammy and the others know about Lea's nightmares without telling them. A promise was a promise, but he had hoped Lea would have told someone else by now. He watched as day after day the bags under her eyes grew darker and she was less and less the feisty, animated girl he knew. He couldn't believe no one else noticed. Or if they did, they weren't talking about it. Peter put his plan into action one morning before Lea got up and he was sitting at the table having breakfast with Mike.

"How have you guys been sleeping lately?" Peter asked.

"Just fine," Mike replied. "Why?"

"I was just wondering," Peter replied. "Lea's already more than halfway there. She must be starting to get really uncomfortable."

"Yes, I guess she is," Mike said. "But I haven't really noticed anything out of the ordinary. Have you?"

"She just looks a little tired to me," Peter said. "Maybe it's just hormones. Seems to me she's lost some of her…" he paused, trying to think of the right word. "Lea-ness. If that makes sense. Anyway, I'm gonna run down to the beach for a walk. I'll see you later, Michael." With that he walked toward the door.

"Later, Pete," Mike called, thinking hard on what Peter had said. _She has been pretty quiet lately, but she never wakes me up at night if she isn't sleeping well. Now that he mentioned it though, she has been looking a little pale. Maybe something is bothering her. But she said she would let me know if she wasn't ok. I wonder…_

Peter walked down the beach until he wasn't in view of the Pad anymore. Then he made a beeline for Sammy's apartment. He knew she would be home because she had told Micky the night before that she had some cleaning to take care of. When he got there he stood outside for a moment, giving himself a pep talk. Trying to convince himself this was the right thing to do, even though it went against Lea's wishes. He walked up the steps and knocked on her door.

"Hey, Peter," Sammy said opening the door. She was surprised to see him, especially so early. Even though Peter had always been an early riser he typically didn't leave the house until everyone else was up and about. "Come on in. I just made some coffee."

"Thanks," Peter said, smiling. Once they sat down at the table and Sammy had poured both of them a cup she looked at him questioningly.

"So whats up?" she asked. "You're here by yourself, early in the morning and you haven't said a word yet."

"I just wanted to stop by and talk to you," Peter said, silently kicking himself for making it so obvious that something was up. "I've just noticed lately that Lea doesn't seem quite herself."

"What do you mean?" Sammy asked, arching an eyebrow in interest.

"Nothing bad," Peter said, trying to make it sound like it was just an observation. "She just...," he paused. "She just doesn't seem to have that spark that makes her so...Lea. Do you know what I mean?"

"I think so," Sammy replied.

"I just wanted to ask you if it's a normal part of the pregnancy," Peter said. "I don't know much about it and I don't want to worry anyone if it's nothing."

"Hmm," Sammy said, thinking to herself. "It could be. She's far enough along that her mood swings should be few and far between, but she might just be uncomfortable. Her body is changing daily and that can be pretty hard to deal with. Do you think something is wrong?"

"No, no," Peter responded, quickly. "Like I said, just something I noticed." This wasn't going quite the way he planned and he was telling her more than he had wanted to originally, but if this is what it took to get Lea to open up than he'd risk her being angry at him and hope she would see that he only wanted to help her.

After an hour or so of chit chatting about the baby and the band and Micky's poor domestic abilities, Peter headed back to the Pad. Walking slowly and hoping that this would be enough to get Mike and Sammy talking. They were the only ones who could really get through to Lea. Once Peter left Sammy reached for the phone to call Mike. Luckily for her Mike was the only one home and awake, so he answered.

"Mike, can you come by in a little bit?" Sammy asked, trying not to alarm him.

"Sure," he replied. "I can come by now if you want. Is something wrong?"

"No," Sammy said. "Just had a very strange encounter with Peter."

"Alright," Mike said. "I'll be there in a few minutes. Once he got there Sammy told him about the visit she had from Peter. When she was done Mike told her what Peter had said to him that morning.

"Something is definitely up," Mike said, scratching his head. "It's not like Peter to be so inquisitive if he didn't think something was really wrong. He knows something that he isn't telling us."

"Maybe we should just talk to Lea," Sammy said. "If he does know something she would have told him not to tell us. God she's so stubborn. I wish she would just let us in instead of thinking she's bothering us."

"I know," Mike said. "Well it's a little after 12 now so why don't you come by around 6 and we can have dinner then talk to her?"

"Ok," Sammy said. "I hope it's nothing, but knowing her it's probably something big."

"I know," Mike said again. "I'll see you back at the house for our little intervention."

The rest of the day Mike tried to act like nothing was on his mind. Lea didn't seem to pick up on anything and went about her day like any other. Mike started to notice little things though, things that seemed off to him. The bags under Lea's eyes had grown much darker than he remembered and her face was very pale. _Why didn't I see this before? She looks miserable. _ Mike felt like an ass for not seeing what was right in front of his face the whole time.

Sammy came by a little early and helped Mike and Micky make dinner. Peter had gotten Davy to go with him to check out another new band. Davy was all to happy to go at the prospect of meeting new women, which Peter had made a point to mention to him.

After they ate Micky cleaned up and Mike and Sammy looked pointedly at Lea, who at first didn't notice. When she did glance at them and realized they were staring at her she averted her eyes and tried to make herself blend in with the chair.

"Alright," Sammy said, grasping Lea's arm. "We know something's up. Now spill it."

"What are you talking about?" Lea asked, looking from Sammy to Mike and finally to Micky.

"Don't look at me," Micky said, holding his hands up defensively. "I have no idea what's going on." Lea looked back to Mike and Sammy.

"Babe," Mike said, slowly. "It's been brought to our attention that you haven't been quite yourself lately and now that it was mentioned I noticed you look like you haven't been sleeping…"

"Peter told you?!" Lea cried, interrupting Mike mid-sentence.

"Now, don't go getting mad at Peter," Mike said, trying to calm her.

"Peter didn't really tell us anything," Sammy said. "He just said he noticed you weren't yourself and he was worried about you."

"Damn it," Lea said, holding her head in her hands. "I don't wanna bother you guys. It's probably nothing."

"You're not bothering us," Mike said, soothingly. "And it might not be nothing. Please, babe. Just tell us. We only want to help."

"Yeah," Sammy said, placing one arm around Lea's shoulders. "We're here for you, babygirl. No matter what."

Lea took a deep breath and wiped her eyes before looking back up at Mike, Sammy and Micky, who had joined them at the table after hearing what was going on. She closed her eyes and took a moment before spilling everything about the nightmares she had been having and her fears about James. She even told them about how Peter had figured it out and promised not to say anything. She really wasn't mad at Peter, after all he hadn't exactly _told_ them, and he was only being a friend.

After hearing everything that Lea had been going through Mike, Micky and Sammy felt awful. They each wrapped her up in a hug and apologized for not noticing that she needed them. They made her promise again that if anything was happening, good or bad, big or small, she would tell them. They reassured her that James was still in prison and that they wouldn't let him get to her or the baby. Lea cried herself exhausted and soon Sammy and Micky went upstairs to talk and Mike took Lea to bed.

"There is one more thing I've been wanting to tell you," Lea said, laying down on their bed.

"Something else?" Mike asked, the panic written clear across his face.

"Yes," she replied. "But it's a good thing. Here come lay on the bed with me." Mike did as he was told. "Now close your eyes and give me your hand." As soon as she knew Mike's eyes were really closed she placed his hand over her stomach. Mike felt a pressure under his hand followed by a small, but pronounced thump against it. "You can open your eyes now, Michael." Mike opened his eyes to see that his hand was on Lea's stomach and he felt the thump again.

"Is that?" he asked.

"Yes, babe," she replied. "That's the baby. That's _our_ baby kicking. I've been feeling it for about a week now, but I wanted to be sure before I told you."

"That's amazing," Mike said, clearly in awe. "I actually felt the baby." He wrapped his arms around his wife as one tear ran down his face. "Thank you for sharing that with me."

"Why wouldn't I?" Lea asked. "This is _our_ baby. Just because I'm carrying him or her doesn't mean that you can't share these precious little moments with me."

"I know," Mike said. "I just still can't believe it. You and I actually created a little life. I just can't wait to meet the little one." He bent his head to kiss the spot his hand had been. He meant what he said about not being able to wait, but what Mike didn't say was that he was also terrified. Terrified that he would be a lousy father, that he wouldn't be able to help Lea, and most of all that he would ruin his son or daughter's life somehow.


End file.
